


Forgotten Birthdays

by maniclust



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Consensual Infidelity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, One Shot, Smut, Surprise Ending, Surprise Pairing, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniclust/pseuds/maniclust
Summary: Summary:Taylor's forgetfulness can be a problem, but it can also be a blessing.Excerpt:“Taylor forgot my birthday again. Fourth year in a row. You would think he would learn after all these years together, but he never does. Gets me confused with Nikki,” she explained calmly.





	Forgotten Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boomersoonerash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



A frown was set on my face as I pulled into the driveway of Taylor and Natalie’s house. Checking my phone, I confirmed that he had told me to meet him here at 8:30. It was 8:33 and the house looked completely dark. Sliding out of my truck, I walked across the driveway toward the front door, the gravel crunching beneath my shoes. Maybe they were all in the media room watching a movie and that’s why the lights were off.

Knocking on the door garnered me no results and it was cold outside, a chill going through me as I tried the door knob. Not surprisingly, it was open. Taylor trusted the gate around his home entirely too much. Me? I always kept my door locked. Fans were ninjas and I didn’t trust them not to scale it even though there were motion detection lights and alarms. 

The house was silent. Too silent. With five children there should be more noise going on at all times of the day. At the very least, the dog running to see who was intruding into the home, but there was nothing. I’m guilty of watching too many horror shows and crime procedurals on television, so immediately I began to think the worst. Someone had broken in and murdered them and I was going to be the unlucky soul that found all of their bodies in a pool of blood. I was suddenly cautious of where I walked, sticking close to the walls and trying not to disturb any evidence. 

One by one, I peeked into the rooms of the home and found nothing. The frown on my face was even deeper set and I let out a huge sigh before yanking my phone out of my pocket, intent on firing off a passive-aggressive text to Taylor about his stupidity and inability to keep a schedule. 

Her giggle caused me to jump and I dropped my phone, the tell tale sound of the screen cracking echoing in the otherwise quiet hallway. “You thought we were dead didn’t you?” she asked, moving through the darkness toward me, the sound of her heels clicking on the wooden floor.

“Jesus, Natalie, you scared the hell out of me and… broke my phone,” I said, annoyance clear in my voice. “Why are you walking around your house in the dark and where is everyone?”

“Because watching you acting out your own little crime show in your head as you moved through the house was adorable to me,” she responded, coming closer and reaching for my hand. “Tay will buy you a new phone. Come on.”

“Is he here? He told me to meet him and normally he bounds to the door like Tigger when he is expecting someone.”

“No, he’s not here, but I still promise he will buy you a new phone. He owes me,” she said calmly. The hallway was still dark so I couldn’t see her and it made the click of her heels echo even louder in my ears. Confusion muddled my brain, but I followed her back down the hallway where she cracked open the door of the master bedroom. 

“Nat?” I questioned, letting out a yelp when she turned and shoved me down onto the bed. I could barely make out her form as she moved across the room and started to light candles - each one illuminating the room more and more.

“Taylor forgot my birthday again. Fourth year in a row. You would think he would learn after all these years together, but he never does. Gets me confused with Nikki,” she explained calmly. “Each time he does it, he apologizes profusely and tells me he’ll give me whatever I want. I usually get a piece of jewelry or a vacation.”

My eyes were still struggling to focus as the soft light of the candles warmed the room and I could see her face each time she leaned down to light another one. Her hair was curled and one side was pinned up, her makeup done immaculately. Bright red lips and subtle eyes. I had always thought she was stunning but in the light glow of the candles she was even moreso.

“I got the same offers this year,” she continued. As she came closer to light the candles near where I was sitting, confused, on the bed I could see that she was wearing a black robe that came to her mid thigh. The fabric was wispy, possibly gauze but it was difficult to tell. “But, this time he really owed me big. I told him last year that he would regret forgetting again. That I was raising the stakes and he wouldn’t like it if I did.” 

“I… Taylor is an asshole. Everyone knows that. He lives in his own world. I can’t imagine the shit that you put up with that he doesn’t tell us about. But… Natalie, why am I here? Where is he? Do I have to help carry in some gift that he got you?” The confusion was evident in my voice and I looked up at her as she came to stand in front of me. Her petite form was back lit and I could tell then that the robe was see through. 

“You’re here because I chose you.”

“You chose me for what?”

“My gift,” she said simply. Untying the robe she let it fall down away from her body and my eyes had adjusted to the light enough to see that she was wearing a black corset and barely there panties. Thigh high stockings were secured in place by a garter belt and she popped her hip out to the side to give me a good view. Slowly turning around, she let me see the full picture before she stepped closer. 

When she reached out to touch me, I grabbed hold of her hands and held them in front of me. “What do you mean that I’m your gift and why… why aren’t you wearing clothes?” I stammered. My brain had immediately made the connection of why I was there and what she meant, but I needed confirmation. 

“I’ve wanted you for years, Zac. Kate’s told me stories about how good you are in bed and how big your cock is. She giggles when she says it and speaks like it’s so naughty and taboo. Says you’re always asking her for things that make her uncomfortable, but you’re so sweet and you never complain,” she said softly. “I’m not afraid to try anything, Zachary. So when Taylor told me that I could have anything, anything that I wanted, I chose you.”

Words spluttered out of my mouth and I stood up with the intentions of leaving the room. “This is fucked up, Natalie. This is so fucked up. Is he going to jump out of the closet and start laughing at me? You two… god, you two are sick. Some sick fucking joke this is.” 

“Call him,” she said with a smirk, grabbing her phone from the bedside table and holding it out to me.. “Call him and confirm if you don’t believe me.”

“I _don’t_ believe you. And even if I did, I’m married. I love my wife. I would never cheat on her,” I replied firmly and headed for the door. 

Her body was against me as I went to open it and her perfectly manicured hand held it shut as she stood on her tip toes to reach my ear. “I will suck your dick. I wore red lipstick just for the occasion. I know Katie doesn’t do that for you. She thinks it’s gross. But I will and I will swallow too.”

Clearing my throat, I shook my head, trying to firmly stand my ground but the thought of having my dick sucked for the first time since I was 15 made it start to come to life of its own volition. “I will not cheat on my wife,” I said, my voice betraying me as it quivered.

“You can do anything. I want you to do anything,” she whispered as she turned me by my hips and pressed me against the door. From that angle I could see the way the corset had her breasts pushed up and on display and my tongue slid against my lower lip. “I love Taylor. You know that I do. I love it when he fucks me and it’s good. But, he holds back because he doesn’t want to hurt me. Just like you hold back with Kate because of the way that you love her.”

“You don’t know that I hold back,” I snapped immediately.

“Oh, but I do. I can tell. Haven’t you ever wondered what it would be like to fuck another woman? A fuck without strings. One night. Anything goes?”

My jaw set as I looked down at her and I didn’t stop her as she took my hands and placed them on her breasts through the satiny fabric. “You’re my sister-in-law. You’re married to my brother. I’m married to your best friend. I’d say there are strings there, honey.”

“Not the way that you think there are. Who better to trust than someone that knows you so well. Someone that loves you and would never, ever want to hurt you. Someone that stands to lose as much as you do if things go wrong?”

I had to admit that she had a point and I hated that she did. She had really thought about this and in that moment, I hated Taylor for putting me in this position. For calling me to his house knowing that he was leading me to the lion’s den. 

“She’s away for the week with her mom. Taking advantage of that spa package that she got for Christmas. The kids are having a slumber party with Auntie Jessie and Uncle Joe. Tay won’t be back until morning,” she purred. Her hands slid up the back of my shirt and her nails bit into my skin as she dragged them down slowly to my ass. “Fuck me, Zac. Don’t let me go another year being disappointed in my birthday. Make this one count. Please.”

There was a desperation in her voice and the way she was looking up at me so innocently while dressed like a sex goddess undid me. I didn’t need to confirm with her in words that she had me. Instead, I moved my hands from her breasts to her face and kissed her roughly. 

A victorious moan escaped from her lips against mine and she clawed at my skin as our tongues tangled desperately. Part of me wanted to run because I knew she was going to leave marks, but the devil inside of me told me they would heal before my wife got home. 

She made quick work of my clothes as we stumbled toward the bed and once again, she shoved me down onto it. Her nails scratched at me as she tugged my boxers down my hips and gasped at the sight of me. “Oh, Zac,” she whimpered. “It’s huge.”

I chuckled a bit at the look of wonder on her face and stroked it a few times for her. “Having second thoughts?”

“Fuck. No,” she hissed and then she was on me. A loud moan left me as her red lips wrapped around me and she immediately went to work. A voice in the back of my mind called to memory conversations where Taylor had said she was the best damn cock sucker he’d never had… and he had a lot. I didn’t have a lot to compare her to, but there was no doubt that she was skilled. 

The lipstick smeared both on my cock and her cheeks as she gave it all she had. She nearly gagged trying to take all of me and I grasped her hair, giving it a tug to let her know that wasn’t necessary. “God, Nat… just… fuck, I’m not going to last long.”

I was a teenage boy again that was getting his first blow job. It was embarrassing how quickly it rose up in me and I gave her hair another tug to warn her. To her credit, she didn’t even flinch as she swallowed everything I had to offer. 

“Mmm, it’s my turn now,” she purred. Standing up beside the bed, she worked her panties down and off before crawling over me and straddling my face. My eyes must have been wide because she giggled and settled herself over my mouth. “You can be a good boy. I know you know what you’re do...oh, yes, oh god.”

I didn’t give her a chance to finish her thought before I spread her open with my tongue and went to work on her. She tasted delicious. Sweet with just the right amount of tang and the way she rocked against me to show exactly where she liked it was even sexier. She was so sexually uninhibited. Not afraid of her body. Not afraid of sex. And I liked it. No, I loved it.

By the time she flooded my mouth with her juices, my name flying from her lips and echoing off the walls of the room, I was already hard again. My face was covered with her moisture and she surprised the hell out of me by leaning down to lick it up, lapping at my skin like a cat with soft little moans.

“Mmm, you are so good at that. No wonder Kate doesn’t find _that_ icky.”

I laughed and held her head still so that I could kiss her, biting into her lower lip and tugging it. “I can’t decide if I want to get you naked or take you just like this,” I whispered.

Her hand slid down to surround my erection and she gave it a few tugs. “We have all night so you can have me every way that you want me.”

“God, no wonder you two have so many kids. I’d fuck you all the time too if I was him,” I confessed. 

A sexy smirk curled on her lips before she winked at me. “Being pregnant also turns me into a bit of a nympho so it’s very, very beneficial to him.” 

“What a fucking, lucky bastard.” I lifted myself up onto my hands and knees so that I could grab her, using my strength to put her on her hands and knees, her ass tilted up into the air for me. I loved seeing her that way in her lingerie, heels still on, and body eager for me. “Was part of your gift leaving condoms for us?”

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at me as she shook her head, biting her lower lip. “No need, you fucking lucky bastard. It’s not like you can get me more pregnant than I already am.”

My eyes went wide and she just grinned at me and nodded her head. “We’re announcing it after the new year. But I don’t want to talk about that right now. I just want you inside of me. Please,” she whimpered. “I need you.”

I didn’t need any further encouragement than that and I crawled behind her and positioned myself, taking a deep breath, and sliding into her without another thought. For the first time in my life, I was inside of a woman that wasn’t Kate and I loved it. I really, fucking loved it.

I fucked her hard. I fucked her slow. Doggy style. She rode me. Missionary. We scratched. Bit. Screamed. Cursed. You name it and we managed it. We gave new words to the term spent and I eventually collapsed beside her after filling her with yet another load of come. 

Panting, I licked my lips and kissed her softly as I curled up onto the pillow, holding her tightly in my arms. Her giggles filled the room and contagiously made me laugh also. “What? Don’t tell me that you’re not satisfied because there is no way I can go ahead. I don’t even know if I can walk.”

“Oh, I am plenty satisfied. You were the best birthday gift Tay has ever given me,” she said softly and kissed my lips gently. 

“Better be because my legs were starting to fall asleep in there. Jesus, Zac, for being so reluctant you seriously got your freebie worth didn’t you?” Taylor’s voice rang out through the room as the closet doors opened and he stepped out. 

I froze as I watched him walk across the room in his boxers and he held his hand out to his wife obediently upon her sitting up. She took it and licked what I recognized as come from his palm happily before pulling him down and kissing him passionately. 

I was just getting ready to stand up and leave when she broke the kiss and shook her head, grabbing hold of me. “I’m sorry, did I forget to mention that the biggest part of the gift was that I wanted him to watch?” she said sheepishly. 

Taylor laughed as he slid onto the bed and curled up behind his wife, kissing into her hair. “Happy birthday, Natalie, baby. I love you.”


End file.
